Lillian
by wolfs'angel
Summary: Jeff's silent plea to his late wife is heard and granted. I do not own any of them except for Lillian.


Sunday Night:

"_**I can't believe it has already been a year since you left us. It seems like yesterday. I knew it would come, the day I would have to pour even more of **_

_**myself into the business we started. I just thought you would be here to be with our boys. I'm not sure I really know what I'm doing when caring for our **_

_**boys. You were so much better at the small stuff. Alan, our little surprise, reminds me of you in so many ways even though he is only two years old. He **_

_**has that mischievous glint in his eyes that you had. I had forgotten how hard it is to take care of one so young; you always handled that end of things. I **_

_**feel as if I'm sinking here with no one to help me bail. Gordon is so full of energy he goes and goes until he just drops. He always has to see just what is **_

_**around the next corner. He loves to swim. I think if I would let him he would sleep in the pool. I'm still not sure where he got that from? Sometimes I **_

_**think the stork brought us a merbaby instead. Then there's Virgil, the one who **__**looks so much like you. He has that same passion you had for life. He sees **_

_**things differently than we do. I'm especially worried about him. He wears his heart on his sleeve, and right now it's shattered and I don't know how to fix**_

_**it. And our strong silent one, John, has become my sounding board my stable hold in this turmoil. He listens and offers any information he has or goes **_

_**and finds it if he doesn't. I worry about him too he's gotten quieter if that's possible. Perhaps I shouldn't burden him so much with all my worries? Scott **_

_**has been a wonderful help, but I worry about him a lot. I worry that I'm placing too much responsibility on his young shoulders. I want him to be able to **_

_**enjoy what little is left of his childhood. I just don't know, Lucille. I guess sometimes I expect them to fill the shoes you left behind in some way. I do **_

_**know I can't do this by myself anymore. I just don't know who to get to help me. Maybe you could send me some ideas, okay. I will love you until the end**_

_**of time, my heart. I know you're still here with me, I see you every time I look at them. **__**But I still miss you and always will. Never stop watching over **_

_**us, we will always need you.'**_ Sighing Jeff Tracy turned from the stars he had been gazing at and looked through the patio door windows and watched as his sons

went about their nightly routines. 11 year old Scott was carrying Alan while marching a very grumpy 5 year old Gordon towards their room to get them ready for bed.

9 year old John was sitting patiently at the table with 7 year old Virgil trying to get him to eat at least a little of his dinner. Jeff shook his head and wondered how he

ended up being so lucky. Not many boys would go to the extremes those two have at caring for their younger brothers. After a few moments Jeff went back in to

join his busy, wonderful family. He still had nightly stories and songs to take care of. Next Monday would probably put quite a dent in time spent with his boys so he

had better enjoy while he could.

* * *

The next morning:

_**'Okay, 422 Tracy Lane, hmmm, Tracy Lane….Why does that sound familiar? Oh right it's the name of the family. Wow this neighborhood is spectacular! **_

_**Oh here it is Tracy Lane. Cute they must have gotten here first to be able to name their own street. Ummm. Okay **__**make that their driveway, their very **_

_**long driveway. Maybe I'm out of my league here. Well the house isn't outlandish actually it's kinda cozy looking. OHH its painted yellow, my favorite **_

_**color, Very cheerful. Okay here goes...'**_ A young girl of 20 slowly got out of her car and walked nervously up to the door. After knocking she had to only wait a

moment before the door was opened by a little redheaded boy wearing a cape and flippers. "Well hello there sweetie. And who might you be?" The young woman

asked.

"I'm Nemo king of the sea. Who are you?" he asked while staring up at her with beautiful blue-green eyes that reminded her of the ocean.

"Well hello, king Nemo. My name is Lillian Jackson, pleased to meet you. Is your father home?" She gave him a short bow and smiled.

"Yes he is, he's…." the boy began to giggle but then jumped at the sound of another voice.

"Gordon! Who are you talking to? You know better than to answer the door by yourself. Can I help you?" A boy with dark hair and cobalt blue eyes came up behind

the little boy and placed a hand on his shoulder before looking at Lillian with guarded suspicion in his eyes.

"Oh, yes. My name is Lillian Jackson and I'm here to see Mr. Tracy. Is he here?" She tried to appear calm and sure of herself.

"He's here could you hold on a minute please?"The boy pulled 'the king' back into the house and pushed the door almost closed before she even had a chance to

answer.

* * *

Lillian waited for what seemed like half an hour before the boy returned. "I'm sorry Mam that took longer than I thought it would. Would you please come in and wait

in the foyer. My dad will be with you in a moment." Stepping back he motioned for her to come in.

"Not a problem I understand completely. Thank you." She stepped into the foyer and turned to smile at him.

"I'll go make sure he's coming." The boy smiled slightly at her before moving down a hall to her right.

Lillian looked about her for a few minutes admiring the touches here and there that gave the house a welcoming look. Suddenly a scream of anger and frustration

could be heard. Then what sounded like a herd of elephants came pounding towards her. The 'king', minus his flippers, came flying at her from down another hall

carrying a metal box of colored pencils with a small chestnut haired boy right on his heels. Lillian never one to let children hurt themselves if she could help it,

reached out and swept Gordon up and under one arm. The other boy startled to see a stranger and running in socks lost his footing and slid on the wooden floor

towards a glass case filled with snow globes behind and to the side of her. Jeff and Scott came running in time to witness the startling rescue. Without losing her

hold on the squirming Gordon she dropped down gracefully and snagged Virgil before he could seriously injure himself by smashing into the glass case. Jeff stopped

and reached out to halt Scott. He wanted to see what the young girl would now do. Lillian pulled Virgil up to his feet and placing Gordon beside him she crouched

down facing them.

"Now what on earth is going on here? Hmmm?" she spoke with a gentle voice so as not to scare them.

"He stole my colors." Cried the chestnut haired boy tears of frustration and anger were beginning to fill his hazel green eyes.

Lillian reached up and gently swept the boy's hair out of his eyes. "He did, did he? Is this true your majesty?" She raised an eyebrow at Gordon.

Giggling slightly he hung his head before peering up at her with pleading eyes. "I just wanted to borrow his blue color for my ocean picture. All of mine are gone."

Removing her hand from Virgil's shoulder she reached out and swept, a small blond haired toddler headed for the glass case, up and settled him on her lap without

taking her eyes off the two boys in front of her. "I see. Well did you ask…umm…what is your name? She smiled at Virgil.

"V...V...Virgil.' he sniffed wiping his sleeve across his nose.

Lillian smiled and taking his arm gently rolled up his sleeve to cover the smear. Then she rolled up the other to match. "I like that name. Okay now your majesty did

you ASK Virgil if you could borrow his colors?" She reached down and removed the strap of her purse from the toddler's mouth while regarding Gordon with a

questioning look.

"No Mum." Gordon mumbled poking his lower lip out and looking at the floor.

Lillian reached out and gently raised his face back up to look at her. "I know that your majesty has need of beautiful pictures of his kingdom but he also needs to

respect others around him. I'm sure Virgil would be willing to lend his colors or help you with your picture if you ask. Isn't that right Virgil? Why, what's wrong, little

one?"

Virgil had tears flooding down his face and threw himself at Lillian. He clung to her trapping the toddler in between them. Sobbing in earnest he managed to get a

few words out. "I…I...I th...th...thought you were going t...t...to m...m...make me give him my...my...my colors and then I...I...I wouldn't have any." The last of it ended

in a wail that was quickly taken up by Gordon who also threw himself at her. The toddler tired of being squished set up his own wail. Tumbling backwards with the

boys in her arms Lillian broke out into musical laughter.

"Ohh sweetheart I would never do that. Those are your colors you should have a say in what happens to them. And I'm sure you're a good sharer so I see no

reason why you would lose your colors. Now your majesty what has happened in your kingdom, hmmm?" Lillian shifted so she could pull the toddler up to her

shoulder and leaning slightly against the front door she placed her other arm around the other two boys pulling them to her side away from the now hiccupping

baby.

"Pweese don't take Virgil's colors Daddy gave them to him special. I don't need them anymore, I promise to ask next time." Gordon had placed his face inches from

her face and his watery blue-green eyes filled her field of vision.

Lillian shook her head and hugged him close. "Don't worry your majesty; Virgil's colors are safe and sound. And thank you for asking next time. You make quite a

good king. No wonder your kingdom is so beautiful." Smiling she reached over to pat the baby's back to help ease his hiccups. Gently disengaging Virgil's grasp of

her shirt she ran a hand through his hair.

"Now Mr. Virgil the world is right again, how about taking his majesty here and you both work on a picture that can be hung in a museum for me okay?" She cupped

his face gently with one hand and smiled at him.

"Kay." Virgil broke into a huge watery smile and grabbing Gordon's hand pulled him up and down the hall. He stopped before going very far and turned back to her.

"You won't leave will you, without saying goodbye and seeing my picture?" He looked almost fearfully at her.

"I tell you what if I have to leave I'll come to say goodbye and see how far you've gotten okay?" She stood gracefully to her feet and smiled at the nod she received.

She watched them disappear into a room near the end of the hall. Shifting the toddler so she could get a look at him she smiled at his drooping eyelids and big

yawn.

"Ah that wore you out huh? Wonder what your name is?" She jumped and turned startled at the sound of a deep voice coming from behind her.

* * *

"His name is Alan and he's a year old." Jeff walked up from where he, Scott, and now another boy with crystal blue eyes and white blond hair stood watching her.

Lillian gave him a nervous smile and shifting the baby once again she held out her hand and looked up at him blushing. "Hello Mr. Tracy, my name is Lillian Jackson.

Alan hmmm sounds right he looks like an Alan." She then made to hand him to his father. But Jeff had turned and looked at the boys behind him.

"Scott could you and John, take Alan and put him down for his nap? I would like to speak to Ms. Jackson in my study." He smiled at his sons as they came forward to

take their brother.

"Sure Dad, then will keep the sprouts busy for you." Scott tried to take Alan from Lillian surprised when Alan whimpered and clung to her shirt. Lillian smiled and

gently pried his hands away.

"See you later, angel" Scott and John both smiled at her when she called him that, before they too disappeared from view down the hall.

Lillian turned and followed Jeff down the opposite hall to his study. He gestured toward a leather chair in front of his desk.

"Please have a seat Ms. Jackson. I must say I was impressed at how you handled Gordon and Virgil. Usually confrontations between them end up in screaming fits."

Jeff sat down behind his desk and gazed at her with warm blue-grey eyes.

"Oh well I've had plenty of practice over the years helping different people here and there." She laughed blushing slightly.

"As I can see, now to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He asked smiling at her.

"I hope you haven't already filled the position I must admit I got a little lost trying to get here. I know it said that you wouldn't take any more applicants after ten but

I was hoping you'd at least give me a chance. Your boys seem wonderful and I would love to be their nanny." She frowned when she saw the puzzled look on his

face.

"I'm sorry Ms. Jackson but I haven't sent out any notices for a nanny. I'm not sure how it got out?" Jeff looked at her in confusion.

"But I have the notice right here. It says….oh...oh I'm so sorry. How stupid of me. I don't know how I could have read it wrong?" She quickly looked down in order to

hide her embarrassment and disappointment. Tears filled her eyes despite all of her attempts to remain composed.

Jeff looked at her forlorn figure sitting in the chair. A feeling of urgency caused him to look deeper into this and figure out what was going on. "I don't understand."

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Tracy for wasting your time please excuse me I can show myself out." Lillian jumped up and fled down the hall forgetting her purse on the

chair.

* * *

Jeff had half way stood when the words he had silently said to his late wife the night before came back to him. _'__**I do know I can't do this by myself anymore. I **_

_**just don't know who to get to help me. Maybe you could send me some ideas, okay.' **_

Jeff's eyes widened in shock and he sat back down. "Oh Lucy you heard me didn't you? Oh no! Ms. Ms. Jackson, wait!" Jumping up he ran after the fleeing girl.

Lillian had made it halfway to her car when she realized she had left her purse behind. Groaning she covered her face with her hands. She jumped when a small

voice asked timidly from behind her.

"You're not leaving are you?" Turning she looked down into the hazel green eyes of Virgil. He was gripping a piece of paper and fighting the tears that threatened to

fall.

"Not yet Virgil, I always try to do my best not to break my word. It's all I really have. Is that your picture, can I see it?" Lillian kneeled down in front of him and gently

placing one arm around his slender shoulder's held the picture for both of them to look at.

"Oh Virgil, this is beautiful. Is this me? I love the way you drew me laughing. It's one of my favorite pastimes. You are very artistic I can see your passion for your gift

very clearly. I'm very honored that you drew a picture of me." Lillian gently gave Virgil a hug and handing him the picture back she turned them both to head back in

the house.

* * *

Jeff had stopped when he came to the open door and heard his son's trembling voice call out to the girl. He closed his eyes at the fear and pain he heard in it.

Peeking around the door he sucked in a breath at the sight. The girl had turned a sad face to Virgil and then after apologizing held him close and poured out lavish

praise on his work. He saw his son's trembling shoulders become still and straighter. Composing himself Jeff opened the door and stepped out onto the front porch.

He waited quietly for them to notice him.

Lillian started at the site of Jeff standing on the porch. She looked down and frowning slightly in embarrassment before standing up straight with shoulders back and

a serene expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tracy I had almost forgotten giving my word to Virgil about seeing his picture and I have forgotten my purse. I'll retrieve it and leave immediately. I'm

sorry to have wasted your time but not sorry to have met you and your family." She slowly made her way with Virgil in tow back up the steps to stand in front of Jeff.

His expression was unreadable and she wasn't sure what else she could say. 

Movement caught her attention and looking behind him at the door she saw the other boys minus Alan huddled there watching. Smiling at them she gave Virgil a

gentle nudge towards them and looking at Scott she asked.

"Would you be so kind as to bring me my purse? I'm afraid I left it in your father's study." Stepping back slightly to include Jeff she held out her hand to him again.

"Thank you so much for your time and letting me meet your family, they're wonderful." She fidgeted slightly and blushed again when he didn't take her hand.

Jeff cleared his throat quietly. "Ms. Jackson it is I who should apologize to you. I'm afraid your sudden arrival caught me off guard. You see I had fully intended on

putting out a notice for a nanny, but not until tomorrow. It seems you were sent to my door by shall we say divine providence. Please come back in I would like to

ask you some questions and explain our circumstances so you can consider the whole picture before contemplating working with us."

Lillian looked from him to the boys and back again in surprised confusion. "Um okay, yes of course Mr. Tracy. I would like that very much."

* * *

They both went back into the house and headed back towards the study. Jeff couldn't help but notice the small hand that darted out and quickly clasped her hand as

she passed. Lillian smiled and gently squeezed the hand before continuing down the hall. After they had disappeared into the study the boys all looked at each

other smiles slowly forming on their faces.

An hour and a half later Jeff and Lillian exited the study to find four boys fast asleep and leaned against each other sitting on the floor across from the study door.

Smiling at each other they quietly moved down the hall towards the kitchen.

Jeff pointed out the window facing the backyard. "There it is on the other side of the pool. It's not very big I'm afraid and we never got a chance to decorate it. But it

has a full bath and small full kitchen. There is one bedroom adjoining the bath. I think it will be just the perfect size for you. And this way you can have more privacy.

I was planning to hire a cook but after what you've told me of your experiences I think the boys would benefit greatly from some cooking lessons. Are you sure it

won't be too much?"

"Oh no sir, I love to cook and the kitchen is the heart of the home, a wonderful place to mend broken spirits. I have lived in many foster homes over the years Mr.

Tracy and in each one the kitchen became a place of great comfort. I think we will do perfectly well with what we have." She smiled at him eyes dancing in

anticipation of the coming days.

Jeff smiled relaxing even more. Yes Lucille definitely sent her to them. He could see compassion and determination in her eyes. And the fact that she had the same

middle name as his late wife further convinced him. Yes, Ms. Lillian Faith Jackson was definitely sent by their guardian angel.

* * *

After she had gently awoken the boys and told them that she would be back in two days time, with special promises to Virgil who clung to her hand, she left to head

back to the boarding house and pack her few possessions and settle other business. And true to her word she arrived two days later to find four eager faces

waiting and watching for her from the front windows. They helped her move her boxes into the small guest cottage. Jeff told her that she could take the rest of that

day and the next getting herself settled and then he would like to take them all to his office to introduce her to his staff before showing her where the boy's schools

were and some of the places that they had practices at. The boys all tried to help her clean the cottage and unpack but one by one, after doing what she deemed

to be quite a bit for boys their age, they drifted away to play or to read in John's case. He had seen her box full of books and seeing the look of rapture

it brought on she figured that he had run off to bury himself in one of his own. Virgil was the only one who refused to give in to exhaustion. Finally she walked over

and kneeling down caught him up in a hug from behind.

"I don't know about you but I can't do any more today. I feel like I've been on my feet for a week now. How about we go and find the others and fix a picnic then we

can enjoy the sunset and watch the stars come out?" Lillian laughed at the yawn he tried to hide.

"Kay." He smiled tiredly at her. "John loves looking at the stars can I go and tell him?"

Lillian laughed. "Oh so now I have an artist and a stargazer under my care, do I? Well of course you can and tell everyone to wash their hands too please."

* * *

After a quick clean-up she went to the main house and packed a small picnic. Scott and John carried the basket while Virgil carried their blanket. She followed

carrying Alan and guiding Gordon by the hand. They had just gotten settled on a little hill towards the back of the yard when Jeff joined them. Lillian smiled at the

excited boys as the four of them piled on top of their dad. They all had a grand time swapping stories and enjoying their picnic. Once night had fallen they all lay back

on the blanket and tried to identify the stars, needless to say John beat everyone at that. Soon it was time to head in for bed. Jeff carried the two youngest inside

and up to bed. Lillian walked with Virgil up to see his room after helping John and Scott put everything away. She praised him on all of his work and after making

sure he brushed his teeth bid him goodnight. She headed out to her cottage after saying goodnight to the rest of the Tracy's.

* * *

Snuggling down in her bed that night she quietly sighed, '_**Thank**__**you for sending me here this family is absolutely wonderful and I promise to do my best at **_

_**looking after them**__**.**__'_ With that she drifted off to sleep and dreamed of the coming adventures ahead.


End file.
